Bloody Dreams
by MossclawWarriors
Summary: Jeff the Killer x Neko OC
1. Prologue

** Hey everyone! This is a new creepypasta story that I've been wanting to make for SO long. Enjoy! It's a Masky x Neko OC. BTW, if you want to know what Sky looks like, go on my profile. If you want to know what Magenta looks like, look up 's one of my good friends and let me use her OC.**

I sobbed softly as I lie on the cold, hard floor of my cage. It's been like this for as long as I can remember. Just because I have cat ears and a tail, I have to suffer through the torture of being a lab rat for those awful scientists.

Sure, they gave me food, water and clean clothes, but I'd do anything to get away from this place that I call my own personal hell. I'm constantly being jabbed with needles , and forcefully held down while they brutally cat me open.

"Sky? Are you OK?" That was my only friend, Magenta. I've known her since I came here.

"No, I'm not," I sniffled. "I can't take this anymore." Magenta stayed silent as if she didn't know how to respond.

"I need to get out of here," I slowly stood up, weak from pain and exhaustion, my cream colored feline ears twitching along with my tail.

That's it. I had finally snapped. Tonight, I'm going to escape.


	2. Hobos

**Hey guys! I've decided to make this a Jeff the Killer x OC story instead of Masky x OC because the way I wrote the next chapters, it just seemed better with Jeff. Ok, thanks, enjoy!**

I paced back and forth impatiently as I waited for my friend. She was helping me bust out. As I was waiting, a thought hit me.

Where would we go? This lab has been our home for as long as we could remember. Maybe, just maybe, we could become hobos. No… where did that even come from? My hobo thoughts were interrupted when my ears perked up as I heard footsteps.

"Okay, it's midnight," I heard Magenta whisper. Her keys jingled as she struggled to find the right one.

"Here, let me," I said quietly. I reached out my hand in between the bars of my cell, and Magenta gave me the keys. Thanks to being part feline, I could see pretty well in the dark. Within seconds, I found the right one.

"Earlier," I said suddenly, "I was thinking. Where would we go?"

"I don't know," she said quietly. "Did you come up with any ideas?"

"Hobos!" I blurted out. She gave me that one looks that said, "Really? You need help."

"What, it was the best I could come up with! Now get me out of this stupid cage!" I snapped.

Magenta sighed in annoyance as she unlocked my cage, but as she did, a loud alarm sounded, making us both jump and my tail puff up.

"Run!" She shouted as scientists raced toward us. We ran as fast as our legs could carry us. I was a bit faster than her, so I actually had to drag her along. We made outside, but we didn't stop until we were deep in the middle of the woods.

"Oh, great," she panted. "Now, we're lost."

"Would you rather have been caught?" I retorted, "Besides, why are you tired, I did all the running."

"It's kinda hard to not fall on your face while you're being dragged along by a super-fast cat girl!" She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a-"I was cut off when I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head and I fell to the ground.

"Sky!" Magenta shrieked, and then she slumped down and fell unconscious. After that, my vision faded to black.

I don't know how long I was out, but I woke up in what looked like a… bedroom. Oh, my… never mind, I'm fully clothed. I sighed in relief as I just remembered…

"MAGENTAA!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"Really, Sky? I'm right here."

"Oops."

Suddenly, I heard door creak open, and I quickly turned my head to the source of the noise. I saw two boys standing in the doorway.

One had a yellow hoodie and a mask with red eyes and a stitched frown, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see Magenta making googly eyes at him. The other was wearing and orange jacket and a black and white mask and slightly messy brown hair. He was kind of attractive, I guess. There was an awkward silence, before I decided to break it.

"Hi," I said.

The one in the white mask finally composed himself. "Hello," he started. "I'm Masky and this is Hoodie. I-" he was cut off when another boy burst into the room.

"W-what'd I-oof!" he stopped when he tripped over his own two feet and face planted on the floor.

"And, this is Toby," Masky said with an annoyed tone.

Toby was wearing a striped brown hoody and had orange goggles and a mouthguard and messy brown hair. Hmm, these three looked familiar.

"As, I was saying before I was interrupted," Masky "glared" at Toby, "Welcome to the Slender Mansion, as you'll be staying here for the rest of your lives."

Hold up, hold up. Slender what now?


	3. Meeting Jeff

** Hey guys! Here's the next chapter for my story, and thank you VeteranNeko for the review! One quick thing, it'll be kinda hard to update all of my stories, especially with school, AND taekwondo, I have little time to write. But, I'll try my best. Alright, enjoy!**

I totally squealed. Not in the fangirl way, but in the way that implies that you'll either have a heart attack or just die on the spot. I backed myself into the corner of the room, my ears flat against my head and my eyes dilated.

"W-Wait, Slender Mansion a-as in Creepypasta?" I was freaking out.

"Yeah," Toby said slowly, as if he had no idea why I was practically having a seizure on the floor.

By that time, I was hyperventilating. A while back, Magenta used to sneak into my cell and we'd play around on her laptop, and once, she showed me Creepypasta. It was terrifying. Especially that Jeff the Killer guy.

"What the _hell_ is going on in here? Whatever it is, it's giving me a headache," A raspy voice broke through the commotion. Like it was on cue, a very grumpy Jeff the Killer pushed his way past the proxies and stared straight at me and Magenta, who was laughing her head off at me, like the supportive friend she is. Right then and there, I fainted.

My vision was blurry when I woke up, but I could make out a figure standing over me. Blinked a few times, and I was staring straight up at Jeffrey the freaking Killer. I screamed and punched him in the face.

"Crap!" he stumbled backwards.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I really didn't want to get on this guy's bad side, and punching him in the face probably didn't help. He growled and pulled his knife out of hid hoody pocket. I paled at the sight. I backed away and he lunged at me. I had just enough time to jump backwards before he sliced me in half, but I wasn't fast enough to completely dodge it, which earned me a decent sized slash mark on my stomach. I squealed and held my hand to my wound.

"What the heck? I said I was sorry!" Tears were starting to leak out of my eyes.

"Sorry? Sorry's not good enough. GO TO SLEEP!" Jeff growled with a savage look in his eyes.

I felt a burning sensation in my side. I didn't know what happened until I looked down. There was blood pouring out of a hole where my kidney would be located.

Jeff that just stabbed me.

As realization hit me, the pain grew ten times worse. I fell to my knees and coughed up blood. At that moment, the door swung open.

"What happened? I heard screaming!" Masky looked at Jeff, then me. "Sky!"

At this point, I was lying on the ground in a pool of my own blood. He rushed to my side, dropped to his knees, and put my head in his lap. He looked over to Jeff, who was just standing there.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Masky's hands were clenched into fists.

"She punched me first," he whined.

Masky stayed silent and picked me up bridal style. Normally, I would have blushed at this gesture. He carefully carried me into a dark room.

"E.J?" he called out. A few moments later, a boy stepped out of the shadows. My vision was blurry, and I could only make out a blue mask. Ah, Eyeless Jack. I felt myself being handed over to him.

"This is Eyeless Jack. He'll take care of you," Masky reassured me as he gently laid his hand over mine. "Now, I'm gonna beat the crap outta Jeff."

I gave a small laugh at the last part. Masky walked over to the door and gave me one last glance before he left. E.J. carefully set me down on what felt like a bed. He walked away but came back about 2 minutes later with a needle in his hand. I immediately tried to get up, but E.J gently but firmly laid me back down.

"It's OK," he said quietly, calming me down. "It won't hurt." I felt a small pinch on my arm as he gently inserted the needle. I felt sleepier and sleepier as seconds passed until I finally let go.

I woke up a bit later feeling much better than before. E.J was by my bedside and eating something that looked like an oversized bean. Huh, well, it's Eyeless Jack after all. I sat up a little, and it hurt a bit, but I could manage. E.J. saw me move and looked over to me.

"Oh, you're awake," he said with his mouth full. "Look, when Jeff stabbed you, his knife went through your kidney, so I had to take it out."

"So you're eating it?" I asked.

"You taste good, if that makes you feel any better."

"Sure it does," I said sarcastically as I lied back down. I've seen so many weird things in my life that this didn't bug me in the slightest. Out of curiosity, I lifted my shirt just high enough to see two scars, one where the slash mark that Jeff gave me was and one where my kidney would be. Wait, so if E.J did this… I just hope he didn't see too much. Suddenly there was a static noise ringing in my head. The longer it was there, the more painful it got. E.J. seemed to have noticed my discomfort.

"Oh, that means Mr. Slender is here. You'll get used to it," he said nonchalantly. Wait, how long would I be staying here? A tall being teleported into the room. Slenderman, of course.

"Y'know, why don't you guys just kill me already. Just be sure to make it painless, okay?"

"Miss Sky, I'm just here to greet you," his voice echoed through my head. "The reason I've brought you here is because I needed a new proxy, and I've been watching you for a while. You seem to have a lot of potential."

_Stalkerrr…. _I thought.

"I wasn't stalking you," he said. Wait, is he reading my thoughts?

"Yes, in fact, I am," Oh, that's just lovely.

"Anyway, I'd like to apologize about Jeff." I tilted my head like a confused puppy would, swiveling my ears in the process. Slender stayed silent for a moment before someone opened the door.

It was Jeff.


	4. Stay Away

**Hey! New chapter! Sorry if its short, but anyways, here you are!**

It was Jeff.

I hissed at him and bared my sharp teeth.

"Jeez, calm it, woman. Look, I'm sorry for stabbing you," he mumbled his apology. It sounded pretty fake to me.

If he had eyes, Slenderman would've rolled them. "Thank you, Jeffrey," Jeff growled at the use of his full name, but nodded.

"Sky, can you stand up? " E.J. asked me. I sat up and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. Just then, I realized what I was wearing. I only had a tank top and some underwear on. E.J. must have taken my clothes off when he was fixing me up. I squeaked and pulled the covers back over me.

"Could I have some clothes, please," my voice sounded smaller than I wanted it to.

"Yup," E.J didn't seem bothered by my… lack of clothing, but after all, he was probably used to it. I mean, come on, he takes people's kidneys and eats them.

"Here you go," E.J. handed me some clean clothes, and I motioned for them to turn around. They all did, so I quickly took off my tank top and replaced it with my t-shirt and slid my sweats on. It was a little difficult, considering I was sitting down.

"Okay, I'm done," I said and they all turned back around so that they were facing me.

"Now, stand up," E.J. instructed. I stood up and I didn't feel any pain.

"Now try walking around," I did just that, but I felt a small pain in my abdomen.

"Ow," I mumbled.

"You okay?" E.J came over to help me, but I gently pushed him away.

"It's okay, I'm fine," I gave him a reassuring smile. "It only hurts a bit. I ca manage."

"Okay, well, then you should be good to go," E.J. turned to face Jeff. "Jeff, stay away from her."

"E.J, I'm-" he cut me off

"No, I don't want you getting hurt again," E.J. said harshly. I flinched.

"Sorry," he put a hand on my shoulder. He was starting to sound like an overprotective older brother. I looked at Jeff who looked a little…sad.

"Sky, let me show you to my room," Slenderman held his hand out, and I took it. Slender teleported me to another room. It was amazing.

On the far wall, there was a king sized bed with zebra print sheets and pillows. On the opposite side of the room, there was a huge flat screen TV with an Xbox 360 hooked up with a ton of games. In the middle of the floor was a zebra print throw rug. To the side was a huge cabinet filled with… my Breyer horses! I ran up and hugged the cabinet.

"My babies! I found you!" My Breyers were the only thing I had while I was locked up. I got them when I was littler, and obsessed with horses. The doctors were way nicer back then, and they gave me whatever I wanted. I loved them to death.

I ran up to Slenderman and almost tackled him in a hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I kept repeating that like it was the only thing I could say, until he finally managed to pry me off of him. He laughed a little.

It's no problem, child. For now, I'll leave you to get settled in." With that, he left.

**Sorry about the Breyer part, I had to. BTW if you don't know, Breyers are horse models and I am absolutely obsessed with them. Until next time!**


	5. Very Important, Please Read

** Hey guys! I'm really sorry but I'm not gonna be posting stories on here anymore. But I'm not giving up fanfiction forever. I'm moving my stories to quotev, and my user name is BreyerLove222. I'm still gonna read fanfiction on here, just not post it. Thank you guys for being awesome. **

**Final Authors note,**

**Mossclaw Warriors**


End file.
